Talk:The Order/@comment-27004409-20170105044352/@comment-29602226-20170108160626
I think you got it wrong. Succubi weren't a female-only species during the reign of the previous Demon Lord. They had their own males, the Incubi, who weren't made from human males, but were full-fledged male demons born from other demons: Men didn't turn into Incubi during the age of the former Demon Lord even if they mingled with monsters. This is simply an ability nowadays monster girls learned to allow them to live together with men as a married couple. And while there was a race of male inma during the age of the former Demon Lord, they were turned into Succubi. And of course they were completely different beings than today's Incubi. (Let me remind you that "Inma" means "Succubus"). And let me stress it again: Those Incubi from old times weren't human, they were male demons with wings and horns and tails. Kenkou Cross mentions that Lamias and Harpies were female-only races, but he doesn't say that Succubi were too, despite mentioning them as monsters who could sometimes love humans: If it's just for having children, then monsters normally abducted human girls for breeding them, or males in case of Lamia and Harpies... or something like that. Of course, there was no love involved in this and the humans would normally get eaten after the child is born. However, there are lucky cases where the monster would awake to feelings of love and affection and become joined with the human as something like a married couple. It seems this often happened with types close to humans, such as Vampires, Succubi, Beast-types, Lamia and Harpies, or high ranking monsters such as Dragons or Baphomet. The DL's intention was that MGs would give birth to female monsters and male humans, but that wasn't a direct consequence of giving them Succubus traits. Succubi could give birth to male monsters, if they mated with male demons. What Succubi couldn't do, and neither could any other monster, was to give birth to humans male or female. That part was hardwired in the old system and couldn't be changed: It's not like the fact that only monsters are born between humans and monsters is something from the current system, but [a leftover from the system of the previous Demon Lord, so even then only monsters were born. ] The DL managed to make all monsters female. She managed to make them give birth to female monsters only. She failed to make them give birth to male humans, because that was hardwired in the old system. Allowing them to give birth to male monsters would be a partial reversion to the old system which she could probably achieve. It has been mentioned that a reversion to the old system would happen spontaneously if she ever stopped exerting her power, so she can probably provoke a partial reversion. Anyways, even if you were right and Succubi were a female-only race in the old system, making them able to give birth to male humans would count as two changes: One, to make them able to give birth to males, and two, makign them able to give birth to humans (which we are sure, by word of KC, it's against the OCG's rules). On the other hand, making them able to give birth to male monsters would count as just one change, it seems easier to achieve.